


Miracles Happen

by KikiKierra



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKierra/pseuds/KikiKierra
Summary: Post ep fic for In The Wind. The day has brought numerous miracles but will Jack get one of her own?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Miracles Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short but I had the idea rattling around in my brain and it wouldn't leave until I'd written it.

Almost as soon as Ziva left the building the team dispersed, heading back to their homes as their adrenaline wore off and exhaustion overtook it. Only Gibbs remained in the bullpen, still trying to process the events of the past few days. Jack came down the stairs from gathering her things, she sidled up to him, her hand landing on his shoulder, “Hey, are you alright?” she asked gently. 

When he just stared at her she rolled her eyes, “I’m allowed to ask now right? … Since we found Phin.” He half expected her to sound sarcastic or frustrated, especially given his recent behaviour, but he heard none of that in her voice, only kindness. 

He nodded, almost imperceptibly. “I’m fine … it all worked out, you were right.”

“Yeah,” she said quietly, then “You want some company tonight cowboy?”

Gibbs sighed “Don’t wanna talk Jack.”

“And you won’t have to,” she assured him “just thought you might not want to be alone.” 

The tenderness and concern she showed drew a slight smile from him. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed. 

***

Not even an hour later, they were back at his house. He grabbed two tumblers from the cupboard and somewhat haphazardly filled them with bourbon, as he’d done many times before. Honestly she anticipated following him down into the basement despite them both being overworked and overtired but she was relieved when he headed for the living room instead. 

He practically collapsed on the couch, grateful to finally be off his feet. He was even more grateful when she settled down right next to him, choosing to be close to him despite all the space on the couch. Instinctively he slipped an arm around her shoulders. 

“C’mere,” he murmured as he gently pulled her, making her fall into him but still taking care not to spill her drink. She looked up, giving him a sweet smile as she shifted into a more comfortable position - she folded her legs under herself and practically molded her body against his as she cuddled up against him. She was glad to have the connection she had been seeking in the elevator earlier that day. Better late than never she mused. 

She couldn’t help but think how much she wished this was her everyday life, not just her post-crisis, post-craziness life. She was tired and so completely drained that she didn’t have the energy to fight her feelings, to push them down to a safe distance. Instead she embraced them, imagining a life with him. She drifted off into another world, a world where she could love him freely. She knew her feelings were her worst kept secret, the team knew, Leon knew, Grace knew, and most importantly he knew. He knew and he acknowledged it, made her feel like he felt the same, yet still they never crossed the line. Guess that’ll take a miracle. 

“Thinkin’ awful loud there Sloane.” 

His comment pulled her back to the real world. “Huh? Oh … yeah,” she sighed.

“Gonna tell me what’s on your mind?”

She shrugged, “Miracles.” 

He frowned slightly, one word answers were so out of character for her he wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion or if he had reason to be concerned. “You were right about that too. They do happen.” 

Yeah, he definitely should be concerned he decided when she didn’t answer at all. Not even a grin or smug smirk. “Jack….” 

“Not to me,” she said quietly, more to herself than him. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” she said quickly “forget it.”

He raised his eyebrows “Really Jack? Ya think that’s gonna work on me?”

“Should do,” she snapped “you expect it to work on everyone else.” She was deflecting, turning on him only to change the subject and they both knew it. The expectant look he gave her told her that he wasn’t going to let it go, she sighed and gave in. “Miracles happen, but they don’t happen to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You got Ziva back, Ziva got her life back, Phin got his foster parents back … and I guess that’s meant to be enough for me. But sometimes it’s not,” she paused for a moment to shake her head and laugh, and he recognised it for what it was - a defence mechanism. “It’s just not, and maybe it’s selfish but sometimes I wish I had my own happy ending”. 

“Aw Jack, it’s not selfish,” he said sincerely, softly rubbing her shoulder.

She relaxed into him slightly but didn’t say anything. They fell into a comfortable silence and Jack felt herself starting to get drowsy, his touch soothing her and inexplicably calming her mind. 

She wasn’t quite asleep when he spoke again. “What would that look like? Your happy ending?” 

His words were enough to bring her back to full wakefulness. She sat up and looked at him, searching his expression for any sign he was merely teasing her but found only sincerity there. 

“You,” she answered quickly “well, us ... I want love and domesticity, the things everyone else takes for granted.” He just stared at her, taking in what she’d said and what it meant. Her cheeks coloured and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her sudden candor and his lack of response leaving her uneasy and embarrassed. 

“Um, sorry, I shouldn’t have … I mean, I should go,” she stuttered, standing up. 

He caught her wrist, standing up and stepping into her personal space. The intensity of his gaze freezing her in place. It was not unusual for him, yet in this moment it overwhelmed her. 

“Ya really think that would take a miracle Sloane?” he eventually asked. 

She swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her composure. She considered the way they’d toed the line without daring to cross it even after she’d made her feelings known. “Don’t you?”

He appeared to consider it for a moment before his face slowly twisted into a smirk. He dropped her wrist, his hand coming up to cup her cheek instead. “Maybe,” he conceded “but miracles happen Jack”.

“Jethro,” she breathed.

Unable or unwilling to stop himself, he covered her mouth with his, kissing her gently. It took a few moments for her head to clear and her brain to catch up with what was going on but once it did she fisted her hands in his shirt pulling him impossibly closer and deepening the kiss, pouring as much love into it as she could. 

“So …” she started when they finally separated.

“I love ya Jack,” he said, cutting off the question he knew was coming “I mean it.”

“Good,” she murmured, pressing another kiss to his lips “me too.”’


End file.
